memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue/Making plans
Recaps what happened in the last episode. On board the Valiant Doctor Sanders is treating Fiona in sickbay in the briefing room Typhuss looks at his nephew and brother and friends and comes up with a plan. You can't be serious Typhuss? Will says as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss looks at him. We have no choice, we have to go on the run to Archer IV I'm not going to risk this crew says Typhuss as he looks at them. Will looks at him. This crew considers you family because you were the chief designer of this ship and the Intrepid is in for a refit after some major engagements against the Alliance, and a shuttle is too easy of a target and we've got the one thing these assassins don't have that's quantum slipstream we can be there in oh a day Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss agrees. Yeah, but your crew would want to help and they wouldn't leave when we land the shuttle on the planet, the answer is no says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. We need an escort and this ship is the best we got my crew isn't doing anything and I'm sure the assasains got something bigger then what they threw at us at the hideout Will says as he looks at him. Michael looks at Typhuss. He has a point Typhuss Michael says as he looks at his brother then at his nephew. Typhuss looks at him. That would just put your crew in danger and make this ship a bigger target, I can fly a shuttle and out maneuver any starship says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Commander Keller looks at him. We're Starfleet officers we don't leave our people behind even if their in trouble sir Commander Keller says as he looks at him. Typhuss finally agrees. I agree, but the assassins aren't after you or this crew they are after my family and friends of the family, your only duty is to escort us to Archer IV then leave says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Keller. He looks at him. Admiral we're not leaving you unarmed and outnumbered Commander Keller says as he looks at the Admiral. Then the ship shakes as Colonel Tyson tapped his combadge. Bridge what's going on? Colonel Tyson says as he looks at them. Sir an unknown vessel decloaked and is firing at us Lieutenant Sinclair says over the com. Commander Keller and Colonel Tyson heads for the Bridge. The ship firing at the Valiant hitting the Asgard shield bubble making it flicker. On the bridge Commander Keller and Colonel Tyson look at the viewer. An Al'kesh bomber well we can rule out the Warriors of Gre'thor Commander Keller says as he looks at Colonel Tyson. Then the ship shakes again as Colonel Tyson looks at Ensign Hakim. Manny evasive pattern beta 3 get us out of orbit we need to maneuver we can't maneuver while near Earth Colonel Tyson says as he looks at him. He nods and inputs commands into the helm as Admiral Kira walks onto the bridge and sees the ship pulling away from Earth and he looks at Colonel Tyson. You are making this ship a target and putting this crew in danger, we need to get to Archer IV now says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Colonel Tyson turns to Hakim. Manny take us to slipstream now Colonel Tyson says as he turns to him. He inputs commands into the console. The Valiant surges with energy and then enters into slipstream as the Al'kesh leaps into hyperspace. Once we get to Archer IV, we will take the Reed down to the planet surface and we will have phaser rifles with us, I'm not making this ship and crew a target or putting them in danger says Typhuss as he looks at Will and Commander Keller. Commander Keller looks at him. Out of the question we're not leaving you guys alone without any form of medical help or back up we're staying Commander Keller says as he looks at the Admiral. Then Will looks at him. Jack hide behind the limb of Archer IV's moon use coded frequency 138 whoever is commanding that Al'kesh that attacked us at Earth I wanna know who put the bounty on us Will says as he looks at his xo. Typhuss looks at him when he mentioned an Al'kesh. You said an Al'kesh bomber, if anyone needs medical help that's why I am bringing along my EMH Bob says Typhuss as he shows Will and Commander Keller the mobile emitter. Will looks at him. I don't trust EMH's and yes I said an Al'kesh bomber Colonel Tyson says as he looks at him. The ship drops out of slipstream. In the transporter room Commander Keller looks at his commanding officer. Any last orders sir Commander Keller says as he looks at him. Will looks at him. Keep the ship hidden behind the limb of the moon until you pick up that bomber and disable it Colonel Tyson says as he looks at his XO. Commander Keller looks at him and nods and then Thea walks to her husband. I wish I was going with you sweetie Thea says as she looks at him. Will looks at her. You've got to keep our boy or girl safe and don't worry I'll be all right Will says as he looks at Thea. She smiles at him and they kissed as he walks back and she's at the transporter console. Stay safe guys Thea says as she looks at them and beams them down. On Archer IV Will, Nikita, Typhuss, Sam, Jesse, Sonya, Patty, Victor, Phoebe, Piper and Paige beam down to the surface. Typhuss looks at them. I hope we will not be here long, there is camping gear and phaser rifles in the shuttle says Typhuss as he looks at them. Typhuss works on getting Bob online as he works on the mobile emitter. Then Bob appears as Typhuss places the mobile emitter on Bob's arm. Please state the nature of the medical emergency says Bob as he looks at Admiral Kira. There isn't one yet says Typhuss as he looks at Bob.